


ignite

by Fat_the_cat



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Practice makes perfect, i have no clue, i suck, i think they are ooc, i'll do my best, i've never written celty brfore, nor i have never really tried to do shizuo, this is from a word prompt, who needs sleep?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fat_the_cat/pseuds/Fat_the_cat
Summary: Something about the other just ignites something deep down, both will never admit it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit. i'm sorry

Ever since they met he hated _him_ , something about _him_ screamed trouble. _He_ ignited something in him that fury just didn't describe. _He_ filled him with an all encompassing rage with just _his_ mere presence. _He_ never left his thoughts, everything about _him_ was burned into his mind. When he closed his eyes all he can see is that annoying smirk, pale skin, and those piercing red eyes. It was as if _he_ haunted him. Sometimes when he was alone in his apartment he can here _his_ voice echo in his head, the same singsongy voice that dripped with fake sugar and venom that rang a sweet yet sick melody in his ears. It drove him mad. He wasn't even safe in his dreams, _he_ was in every one of them since they met. At first his dreams were of snapping _his_ neck, but over time they took a turn. It was subtle at first but soon they had him waking to sweat soaked sheets and ruined boxers. He hated _him_ more for it. He wanted this insanity to end, and to him the best way to do that was to kill the problem. He Heiwajima Shizuo promised to rid the world of Orihara Izaya, even if it's the last thing he'll do.

* * *

When he met _him_ something unexplainable was ignited in him. It rushed through his veins, it made him dizzy and light headed, it was exhilarating and uncontrollable. To this day it still was, and he didn't really know how to feel about that. Hate was he what chose to call it. He hated  _him_ more than anything. There was no real explanation for it, it just was. It was strange to him though how even when he was far away from Ikebukuro _he_ surrounded his every thought, how _he_ is seemingly burned into the back of his eyes. That messy blond hair, intoxicating mocha colored eyes, the skinny yet muscular build. He had long ago memorized _his_ baritone voice, that now played on repeat in his head.  He hated _him_ so much it hurt. That  _monster_  even found a way into his dreams, dreams that start out innocent but in the end leave him all too hot and with a mess clean.  That just made things worse, he wasn't sure what made him dream that way about  _him_ , the person he hated more than anything on the planet. But he found himself unable to do anything elens. He blamed  _him_ for it.  Orihara Izaya vowed to himself that he will hate Heiwajima Shizuo to the day he dies.

* * *

She often wondered how they can be so blind. It truly baffled her that they would lie to themselves about how they feel. It hurt them even if they won't admit  to anyone, she can see it. Shizuo and Izaya both might too prideful to say it but they don't hate each other, they love each other. They would rather die than ever admit it, even to themselves. It's sad that she Celty Sturluson promised herself that she would never interfere in people's lives like that again.

**Author's Note:**

> i really tried, somehow it still sucks.


End file.
